Meeting their Starks
by f1gymnast
Summary: The direwolf pups have been found and now meet their Starks. More a missing scene from the tv show as I don't know how this is handled in the books. AU to book canon.
1. Meeting their Starks

**Pretty much what it says. The direwolves meet their Stark partners for the first time. I don't know if there is a scene in the books like this but this is my idea based on the tv show.**

 **Also includes a bit of Ned's thought process about Jon originally being left out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters etc. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **Supposed to be fluffy and fun. :)**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ned Stark climbed up the bank and returned to his horse after finding the dead direwolf mother and agreeing to his children raising the direwolf pups at Winterfell. He wondered how much of a headache that might cause him in the future. The pups were big already and would grow quickly with the right care. He knew the pups would have to be raised well otherwise they would have to be put down if they became a danger to the residents. As the eldest of his children he supposed Robb and Jon would take charge of the pups when his younger children could not.

Jon. He had been left without a pup. Jon wasn't his blood son but Ned had always felt that Jon was his. His constant reminder of his sister who he had loved dearly before she had died birthing her son. It always hurt Ned when Jon would say, 'I'm not a Stark', for Ned always considered him as such, but to the rest of Westeros he was a Snow. No-one could know the truth that Jon was his sister's son, his nephew, but Ned would never have let him be raised by anyone else.

Robb only saw a brother, as did Arya and Bran. Rickon was too young to judge but Ned felt that Rickon would follow the majority of his siblings in seeing Jon as his brother. Sansa had followed her mother in dismissing Jon as not really part of the family but she did engage in activities if the others were present, but she was always cold to Jon. His wife Catelyn hated Jon. There was no other word for it. Ned regretted her attitude but found solace knowing that her hate was reinforcing his lie and therefore Jon's safety. He just wished Jon hadn't borne the brunt of it.

He found it ironic that Jon had made the argument for keeping the pups and was excluding himself in the process. If only there had been six.

The rest of the group came trailing up the bank and Ned saw Bran holding one of the pups close to his chest. This one was surely going to be Bran's. He chuckled as he lifted Bran up onto his horse so Bran didn't have to let go of the pup.

'You're going to have to hold him with one hand,' he instructed Bran. 'You need to hold the reins with the other.'

Bran manoeuvred the pup so that it was sitting on the saddle and he could hold it against his stomach with one hand and hold the reins in the other. Ned smiled as Bran looked protectively at the little ball of fluff yawning against his stomach.

'I think he's tired,' Bran smiled and Ned gave a reassuring smile back.

'He's had a tiring day,' Ned responded with a chuckle.

The pup nuzzled into Bran making the boy giggle. Bran looked up as noises were coming from behind them.

Ned turned around to see the sight of Jory looking unamused at holding two pups while Robb mounted his horse. Then it was Theon's turn and Jory had to hold the other two. The pups seemed eager to release themselves from Jory's grip as they continually tried to wriggle free. Ser Rodrick was laughing heartily at the sight before him while Jory scowled and handed the pups back to Theon who managed to trap them on his saddle like Bran had.

The two in Robbs hands were snuggling against their captor and Robb was smiling widely. Ned turned to Jon and saw that he was already mounted and held a pure white pup in his hand. Ned smiled as he was glad Jon had managed to hold one of the pups that would be given to one of his other children. Ned noticed that he was last to mount his horse and pulled himself into the saddle. Then it hit him. Bran held one pup. One. Theon held two. Three. Robb held two. Five. Jon held one. Six.

Ned turned in his saddle and counted. One, two, three, four, five, six.

'Where did that one come from Jon?' he asked feeling slightly confused but elated.

'Found him a bit further away as we were leaving,' Jon smiled down at the fluffy, white pup. Ned looked across and saw large smiles from both Robb and Bran. Theon however, looked rather sour.

'You got one too!' Bran exclaimed joyfully and smiled back. Ned was glad to see the joy on Robb's and Bran's faces that Jon had been included.

* * *

Their return to Winterfell was a slow one as the pups had to be held closely and tightly. Most had fallen asleep on the journey with the exception being the two being held by Theon. He was struggling to keep hold of them, much to Robb and Jon's amusement.

They rode into the courtyard at Winterfell and Ned, Ser Rodrick and Jory dismounted easily. Ned lifted Bran down who was still clutching at the pup in his arms. Jon had manged to dismount by himself but Jory looked exasperated as Robb handed him the two pups he had brought back. Once Robb was down Jory wasted no time in pressing the wriggling balls of fluff back into Robbs arms.

Ned took pity on Jory and took the two from Theon, allowing Theon to dismount.

'I've got two boys here,' Robb said looking to Jon.

'Mine's a boy as well,' Jon added. 'Bran what about yours?'

'A boy,' Bran answered and Jon moved closer to check and nodded.

Ned was still holding the two pups that Theon had brought back. The pups were much calmer in Ned's arms than they had been in Theon's. 'Two girls,' he announced as he gently placed them on the ground.

'Theon,' Robb called. 'It seems your charms didn't work on those girls,' Robb was grinning as Theon liked to boast about his exploits with women. Jon snorted with laughter at his brother's comment and Theon scowled before storming away in a huff.

'Wait, doesn't that make four boys and two girls,' Jon looked to Robb for confirmation.

'Yeah, you're right,' Robb agreed. 'It seems that they were sent by the gods.'

Ned sent a warm look towards his children and moved inside to find Sansa, Arya and Rickon. Two of them would surely be ecstatic at their find in the woods.

Robb placed his two pups on the ground and then picked up the larger of the two with grey colouring. 'This one's mine,' he declared confidently. He was the eldest so the biggest was going to be his.

Jon was distracted as his pup had decided that licking his chin was a good idea. Jon laughed at the tickle of the pup's tongue and looked into the ruby red of the pup's eyes. Jon knew this one was meant for him but he couldn't explain why. The red eyes were somewhat unnerving and at the same time comforting.

Bran giggled as he watched Jon and the white pup. His pup was yawning and looked extremely content in his arms. This one was definitely his.

The three pups on the ground were sniffing and looking around, exploring their environment. Robb, Jon and Bran had to be careful not to accidently stand on them or trip over them. The latter being the most likely.

The darkest of the pups, the remaining boy, suddenly ran towards the keep and collided with the legs of the youngest Stark. Rickon toppled over and the black pup was instantly on his chest with its tail wagging. Robb and Jon started moving towards them in worry but relaxed as they found the pup licking a giggling Rickon's face. Rickon managed to sit up with a broad smile and his arms wrapped around the pup. That one was definitely Rickon's.

Running footsteps could be heard and Arya came charging into the courtyard. Only the two female pups were left to choose from. One was sat patiently in the courtyard while the other had decided that attacking Jon's left knee was right thing to do.

'Hey, stop it,' Jon said as he tried to shake off the pup while finding the whole thing amusing. The pup was rather persistent.

It wasn't a surprise to either Jon or Robb when Arya went straight for the one attacking Jon. Arya and Jon were close and Arya was wilder than her sister. The quiet and less energetic direwolf was not going to be hers.

'Father said we could keep them!' Arya said joyously as she picked up the pup. The pup turned its attention to Arya started licking her face making her giggle. That one was Arya's.

Only one pup remained and so far it was the pup that seemed the least likely to cause a fuss. That one was Sansa's and Sansa was the least likely of the Stark children to get into trouble. Sansa came out into the courtyard and looked around. The final pup approached Sansa happily with her tail wagging but Sansa did not look amused.

'That one's yours,' Robb stated as he nodded towards the pup.

'But I don't want one,' Sansa looking down at the pup cautiously. 'It will make so much mess.'

'Stop being such a girl,' Arya said as she placed hers on the ground. Jon, Robb and Bran followed suit and the pups started to play together. The pup at Sansa's feet continued to wag its tail looking up at Sansa.

'Sansa there is no-one else to take care of it,' Robb huffed in annoyance with his sister. Sometimes she could be really annoying.

'I'll have it if you won't,' Theon had returned.

'You can't have one!' Arya stated defiantly. 'You don't have Stark blood.' For most present Arya's choice of words did not go unnoticed. Ned had been watching from close-by and it made him smile to hear Arya's defence of Jon. If she had said, 'You are not a Stark', Theon could have pointed out that Jon wasn't either, but she had said 'Stark blood' which Jon had and Theon didn't.

'They're all going to die, you know that!' Theon shouted before storming off.

'They won't die!' Rickon said with worry plastered on his little face as his pup sat in sat in his lap.

'No, Rickon,' Robb quickly moved to his youngest brother. 'We will look after them. All of us. Together.' Rickon seemed to accept Robb's words and went back to playing with his pup.

Jon moved over to Sansa and the pup at her feet. The pup was now staring at the ground and her tail had stopped wagging. Jon picked her up gently and then, before Sansa could protest, lay the pup in Sansa's arms.

Sansa scowled at Jon. She had never really considered him a brother, well since she found out why her mother hated him, and she tried to stay away from him. She looked down to the pup in her arms and saw gentle, pleading eyes staring back. Sansa couldn't stop her smile and gave the pup a warm squeeze. The pup responded by yapping and then started licking her face. Sansa laughed as she held the pup close to her breast, not caring about the saliva on her face.

'See, she likes you,' Jon said before offering her half a smile and then walking away.

Ned emerged from the shadows and walked up to his children.

'You will look after them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, clean up after them and if they do die you will bury them,' he said sternly. 'They will need a lot of looking after now that their mother is gone.'

Sansa nodded, Bran looked slightly worried but also nodded while Arya looked stern and determined. Rickon probably hadn't heard a word as he was still playing on the ground with what now appeared to be the most excitable pup of the group. Ned did not miss the glances exchanged by Robb and Jon. They both knew that they would have to take most of the responsibility and both hoped that none of the pups died. They would also take care of the aftermath if any of the pups did die.

Ned hoped that all the pups would survive as each of his children had one now.

* * *

 **A/N: I may update this later with more ideas with the young pups as we didn't really get to see them growing up in the tv show. Don't know why but I just thought Sansa would be the least thrilled about having a messy pup around. This doesn't mean that I don't think she will warm to her pup as she obviously does and even did at the end of my written scene.  
**

 **I am aware that the book is different even though I haven't read it so please take this as an AU and do not compare it to the book.**


	2. Nursing the pups

**I was trying to decide whether to update this. From the comments I can see that many of you didn't like the approach I took with Sansa.**

 **I would like to point out that I am taking this from the show. I haven't read the books but will likely do so after the tv show is finished. The only hints in the show about Jon and Sansa's relationship suggest that it wasn't very warm. I am basing this off the fact that we didn't see Jon say goodbye to her and that she said 'she was awful' to him in the show when they were reunited. I do not think she was awful to him all of the time.**

 **As for her not being completely in love with her pup at the beginning, I felt that she would be most likely to be apprehensive. Rickon in the show is older than in the books and Sansa was always seen as being clean and proper and lets be honest, pups are messy. This is just my opinion from the show. This does not mean that I don't think Sansa loved her pup which we know she did. I know many people who were not initially fond of their pets who came to love them the most and thought it was more interesting to have someone not totally overawed by the pups.**

 **I also have no idea how the pups growing up was established in the books. This is just meant to be an interpretation of it as we didn't see it in the show.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Nursing the pups

Robb and Jon were in agreement that they would have to do the majority of the work in caring for the pups initially. Sansa was likely to be able to look after her own pup, as was Arya but Bran and definitely Rickon would require help.

The pups were getting restless and Robb and Jon deduced that were most likely hungry. No-one knew when the pups' last meal had been so everyone gathered in Robb's room while Robb searched for some milk from the kitchens.

The pups were sprawled on the floor when a harassed looking Robb returned.

'What happened?' Jon asked with a small smirk.

'When I said I wasn't sure how much milk the pups were going to need I was told that it wasn't responsible to waste milk on wild animals that shouldn't be here in the first place,' Robb sat down with a huff.

'Cook said that!?' Sansa looked appalled as her pup nudged her hand.

'Old Nan then started talking about how direwolves south of the Wall meant a great battle was coming and the coldest winter in living memory,' Robb started handing out plates so the milk could be poured. 'Wolves will howl throughout the winter to show that winter is a time for wolves!'

'Old Nan really said that?' Bran asked with a laugh.

'Old Nan likes her stories,' Sansa smiled at her brother.

'What if they're true?' Arya asked looking serious. 'Winter is coming. Who's to say the wolves won't be the only ones left.'

'Arya, Old Nan likes her stories, but that is just what they are,' Jon said with a smile.

'You don't know that,' Arya replied firmly. Jon and Robb exchanged knowing glances. Their little sister could be very stubborn.

Robb carefully poured the milk from the jug onto three plates and then moved the jug off the floor so it wouldn't be accidently knocked over. He was highly aware that this could get messy.

Rickon, who was sat in between Jon and Robb, then pushed his pup towards the milk on one of the plates.

'Here drink,' he said as he pushed his pup a little bit too hard pushing the pup face first into the milk. The darkest pup scrambled back with its dark face now covered in white liquid dripping from his chin. Milk was now spilt all over the floor.

'Rickon,' Sansa and Robb groaned simultaneously as Arya and Bran laughed.

Jon leant back in time and managed to grab the pup as it made a bid for freedom while Rickon's eyes were filling with tears.

'I'm sorry,' the youngest Stark sobbed. 'I only wanted him to drink the milk.'

Robb moved towards Rickon and collected his youngest brother in his arms.

'I know, it's ok,' Robb soothed as Jon had finally manged to calm the startled pup and Sansa retrieved one of the cloths Robb had thought to bring with him. 'You just need to be a bit gentler with him.' Rickon was nodding in Robb's arms but showed no sign of wanting to let go of his brother. He was now eyeing the pup warily as Sansa cleaned up the spilt milk.

'This is how you do it,' Arya said quietly as she moved her pup to the edge of the plate and held the pup there. The pup sniffed the milk then looked at Arya before sniffing again. The pup then backed away. 'Oh,' Arya said looking confused.

Sansa and Robb then tried with the same outcome.

'Don't they want the milk?' Bran asked as he kept his wriggling pup in his lap.

'They must do,' Robb said as he still held Rickon. 'They can't have eaten since their mother died.'

Jon tried moving his pup towards the plate who sniffed the milk, then rather uncoordinatedly dipped his nose into the milk and backed away immediately as he began to sneeze. The pup then looked at the milk as if it had offended him.

'This is going to be harder than we thought,' Jon said furrowing his brow in thought.

'What if they don't know how to feed like this?' Sansa asked uncertainly.

Jon suddenly gave a small smile and handed his pup to Bran and Rickon's pup to Arya. He stood quickly and moved towards the door.

'Jon?' Robb asked looking confused.

'I have an idea. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

Jon returned looking flushed and panting like he had run a fair distance.

'Reeds,' he explained as he placed six reeds on the floor and sat down with a heavy sigh. His pup escaped Bran's grip and went over to him.

'I remember Uncle Benjen telling me about how he nursed that pup when he was young,' Jon explained as he snapped both ends of one of the reeds. Jon spent a lot of time with his uncle as Benjen never looked at Jon any differently from the other Stark children. Jon was also aspiring to follow his uncle into the Night's Watch and wanted to know everything he could.

'This won't work,' Arya said in a sing-song voice and Jon scowled

Jon then dipped one end of the hollow reed into the milk and placed his thumb over the top end. He then moved his pup securely in his lap and offered the end of the reed to the pup. The pup sniffed it and looked at what was being offered curiously. Jon gently moved the reed closer to the pup's mouth and the pup opened its mouth. Jon then took his thumb off the top of the reed and the drops of milk fell into the pup's mouth.

The pup swallowed the milk with its tongue darting in and out of its mouth. Jon repeated the process as the others watched him. The pup opened its mouth again when the reed approached and swallowed down more milk.

'Well done Jon,' Robb said cheerily. Rickon was now watching curiously and moved away from Robb. 'I'll break these,' Robb said as he indicated the other reeds.

'Cook's not going to be happy about this if they drink a lot of milk,' Sansa said looking slightly worried.

'Who cares,' Arya answered.

'We have to feed them,' Bran agreed.

Robb broke the other reeds and handed one to Sansa before the other was snatched by Arya. Rickon's pup made a bid for freedom again but Jon was ready and caught him. Bran decided he wanted to wait a bit to make sure he did it right.

Sansa and Arya started to feed their pups while Robb and Jon showed Rickon how to feed his.

'I want to feed him,' Rickon said petulantly.

'Watch us first,' Jon said quietly as he and Robb demonstrated how to feed the pup. Eventually they let Rickon have a go under Robb's supervision. Rickon's coordination wasn't the best but the pup was happily feeding and seemed to have forgiven the youngest Stark for the earlier incident.

Jon continued to feed his pup and finally stopped when the pup refused to eat anymore. The pup yawned and snuggled into Jon's lap as it tried to find a comfortable position.

'Someone ate well,' Robb nodded towards the pup snoozing in Jon's lap.

'That he did,' Jon smiled.

'Done,' Arya said as her pup started to push into her stomach looking to sleep. She handed a new reed to Bran who started to feed his eager pup with Arya's help.

Robb started to feed his own pup as Jon watched Rickon closely now that his pup had finished feeding.

Soon all of the pups were snoozing and the first feed was over.

'We need boxes for them to sleep in and hay for their needs,' Robb said standing up.

'You mean for them to poop,' Arya said bluntly with a grin.

'Yeah,' Robb smiled and disappeared and Sansa rose followed him.

Robb and Sansa returned with some help and six wooden boxes containing hay. Arya disappeared momentarily so Jon took one of the boxes to her room and waited for her to return. Her pup was snoozing in the box while Jon's pup was now awake but didn't seem interested in doing anything active.

Arya burst into her room looking proud of herself and then she showed Jon a handful of reeds.

'We'll need spares,' she said defiantly.

'Good idea,' Jon said looking amused.

* * *

The pups fed just before the sky darkened and snuggled down into their new beds for the night. It had been decided that Robb and Jon would keep jugs of milk in their rooms and when the pups were hungry Sansa and Rickon would go to Robb's room while Bran and Arya would go to Jon's.

Just after Robb had retired for the night he heard yapping coming from the corner of his room. He looked over to see his pup yapping and bouncing about in the box. Robb groaned as he moved out of bed. Just as he reached the box he heard knocking on his door.

He opened the door to see Sansa holding her pup and a blurry-eyed Rickon stood next to her with his pup wriggling frantically. Rickon dropped the pup who darted past Robb and started yapping noisily at Robb's pup. Sansa's pup then wriggled free and joined her brothers.

'They can't be hungry again,' Sansa moaned as she stepped into Robb's room.

'Apparently, they are,' Robb replied with a sigh as he shut the door.

Jon had barely lain down in bed when he felt it. He looked across the room and saw the ruby red eyes staring back at him. In the short time he had had the pup Jon had noticed that his pup made very little noise compared to the others. The others liked to yapp for attention but his seemed to prefer to stare at you uncomfortably.

Suddenly, there was banging on his door and he heard yapping on the other side.

'Jon!' Arya called before opening his door and walking straight in.

'Arya,' Jon groaned. 'I could have been undressing,' he said with annoyance. Arya just smirked as Bran followed her into the room.

'I can't believe they're hungry already,' Jon grumbled.

'Is it going to be like this all night?' Bran asked with a yawn.

'I hope not,' Jon answered but he rather thought it might.

The pups woke several times in the night and their owners were drastically in need of sleep. Jon had finally finished feeding his pup when he looked to his brother and sister and found Bran snuggled in the middle of his bed while Arya was now getting in the right side.

'Hey, that's my bed,' Jon yawned.

'So,' Arya said as she settled next to Bran. 'There's room for three.' Bran seemed to sleepily hum in agreement.

Jon placed his pup back into the box next to Arya and Bran's pups. The pups seemed to be happy enough so Jon climbed into the left side of his bed, nudging Bran slightly, and did his best to fall asleep.

In Robb's room the same thing was happening as Sansa and Rickon tucked themselves into Robb's bed. Robb only hoped that this would not go on for too long as he fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Ned had woken early and had decided to walk through the Godswood to calm himself. The appearance of the direwolf and the subsequent pups was concerning him. Why now?

The direwolf was the proud sigil of House Stark but such animals had been confined to north of the Wall for hundreds of years. That wasn't what truly bothered him though. Benjen had told him how only three castles were manned on the Wall and the direwolf had likely found its way past the blocked castles which hadn't been properly maintained. No, that wasn't what was bothering him.

The pups were bothering him. Winter is a time for wolves and Winter was coming. There were enough pups for all of the children with Stark blood, Jon included. Jon didn't know that his blood was not from the man he called his father but it was there none the less.

Ned sighed as he reached the Heart Tree and sat down at its roots. With Robb and Jon taking the lead on looking after the pups Ned was sure that the pups would all live. Was this a true sign from the Old Gods? Were his children special in some way? Would he lose them for a greater cause?

He sighed again and watched the leaves moving in the gentle wind. The Old Gods were also kept by the Wildlings north of the Wall. Did the direwolf represent the Wildlings coming past the Wall into the northern lands?

The Night's Watch deserter was playing on his mind as well. The man had been truly terrified and had accepted his death well and with honour. He had not seemed to be a man who would desert and break his vows. He knew the price he would pay. Were the White Walkers truly back? Was that why the pups had been found? To signal the start of a true Winter? Did that mean his children had roles to play?

Ned sighed again as an ominous wind gusted through the Godswood. He had a feeling that everything was about to change...and not for the better.

* * *

 **A/N: A friend of mine had rescued pups who wouldn't initially drink milk from a plate so they had to use pipettes. Obviously, no pipettes in GoT so I thought reeds would be a good substitute. :)**


	3. Nursing the pups (cont)

**This chapter continues on from the last and the initial looking after the pups. Thank you to those who reviewed and the information given.**

 **I am aware that many are comparing this to the books but this was just meant to be a light-hearted idea from someone who loves the show but hasn't read the books yet.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Nursing the pups (continued)

Ned walked along the corridors of Winterfell wondering why his children hadn't been in the hall for their breakfast. Robb and Jon were due for sparring lessons with Ser Rodrik and Septa Mordane had been criticizing Sansa and Arya for being late for their embroidery. She criticized Arya a lot but it was unusual for Sansa to be late. Due to Septa Mordane's ire he went to Sansa's room first.

He knocked with no reply. 'Sansa,' he called through the door. He didn't want to open the door without her consent as she was starting to develop into a young woman and he didn't want to cause her to be ashamed if he saw her in a difficult position. 'Sansa,' he tried again.

He sighed and carefully opened the door a fraction. Nothing. He opened it more fully to find her bed awry but no Sansa.

He went to Arya's room next and he had little issue with opening the door on his youngest daughter. Arya was not yet at the stage where she was becoming conscious of her body and she had no problem having her brothers in her room. No Arya.

'My Lord,' Septa Mordane appeared. 'Will the girls be attending their lesson today?' she asked but he could tell she was annoyed.

'When I find them, yes,' Ned answered shortly.

'They're missing?' she replied looking shocked. Suddenly, it dawned on Ned why he hadn't seen any of his children this morning. Not one.

'No,' he smiled. 'I think I know exactly where they are.'

He left Septa Mordane in a huff and moved towards Jon's room which was closer than Robb's. His children had been known to go to Jon and Robb during storms or when they needed help. Both Jon and Robb had locks on their doors now but Ned encouraged them to leave them open unless they were changing or needed privacy.

Ned reached Jon's door and very quietly opened it. The sight before him made him smile broadly. Arya was lying on Jon's bed on her side closest to the door. Bran was behind her on his back and Jon was lying on his side furthest away from the door looking as though he would fall out of his own bed if he moved even an inch. All were sleeping soundly.

Ned looked down to the crate that contained three pups. Two of the pups were fast asleep but one was awake. The pup stared back at Ned, the red eyes felt like they were piercing Ned's soul. The pup's fur was completely white and then he remembered that one was Jon's. Ned pressed his finger to his lips as if he thought it would stop the pup from making noise. The pup tilted its head to the side but made no sound.

Ned quietly closed the door and made his way to Robb's room. Sure enough Robb was asleep with Sansa on the other side of the bed and Rickon in between. Unfortunately, the pups in the crate woke and noticed Ned and started yapping rather loudly.

'What?!' Robb groaned as he stretched slightly, realising Rickon was beside him, he managed not to elbow his little brother in the face. The pups continued to yap and started to try and get out of the crate.

Ned smiled at the sight of the scrambling pups.

'What time is it?' Sansa asked as she looked around and seemed surprised to see her father in the doorway.

'You missed breakfast,' Ned chortled. 'Looks like they want theirs too.'

Rickon sat up rubbing his eyes looking tired.

'They constantly want food and they can't feed themselves,' Robb moaned as he swung his legs out of bed.

'Well, you should see to them then. Now you know what you were all like as babies,' he laughed and turned away only to come face to face with a tired looking Jon.

'Long night?' Ned asked and Jon merely nodded.

'Were you up all night too?' Robb stuck his head round the door but the state of Jon gave the answer away.

'I can't believe how hungry they were,' Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his ragged curls.

'They need to be fed first before you can have your own food,' Ned said as he walked away. He heard the groans from both Robb and Jon. Sacrifices.

Jon had gone to get the milk when Arya and Bran entered Robb's room. Arya was carrying her own pup and Jon's.

'I doubt we're going to get much done today,' Robb said sleepily.

'Bet Septa Mordane's not happy,' Arya chuckled as she seemed to be the most awake. The idea of annoying Septa Mordane was making her smile.

Jon returned quickly with two jugs of milk and an apparent telling off from Cook that milk could not be wasted. The pups fed eagerly as they had become used to the routine so the humans didn't have to do much thinking. Once the pups were fed it was decided that they should take the pups down for breakfast to keep an eye on them and allow the pups to play if they wanted.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as the children ate hungrily and with gusto. The long night before had made them all hungry for their own food. The pups seemed to relish their freedom as they ran around the hall much to the annoyance of the servants. It was left to Robb and Jon to mutter apologies that they didn't really mean.

'Ah, are you two training today or am I just left with Greyjoy?' Ser Rodrik called across the hall. He had left the door slightly open and realised his mistake when the pups charged towards him. He managed to shut the door behind him in time.

'Erm,' Robb started before shaking his head.

'I'm afraid Robb and Jon will most likely ended up wounded due to tiredness, Ser Rodrik,' Ned said as he entered the hall, glancing at Robb and Jon.

'They look like they've been up all night!' Rodrik chuckled at Ned.

'They have!' Ned replied laughing.

'Didn't think they were quite at that stage yet,' Rodrik winked at Robb and Jon who both groaned slightly. Their visit to the brothel was now well known and they were being teased by certain members of the household. Theon didn't seem to care but Robb, and especially Jon, found it embarrassing.

'The pups were up _all night_ ,' Bran said managing to divert the adults' attention from his older brothers.

'They want feeding _all the time_ ,' Arya added.

'Babies of any kind are hard work,' Rodrik said honestly to Bran and Arya but sent a glance in Robb and Jon's direction.

'Indeed,' Catelyn Stark's voice entered the fray. 'Why are they running around the hall?' she asked looking at her children and ignoring Jon. Jon was used to it.

'We wanted to let them play,' Sansa answered as serenely as she could.

'We thought it best to exercise them where we could watch them,' Robb added.

'You must not miss your lessons,' Catelyn insisted.

'But they fun,' Rickon spoke for the first time as he moved and sat on the floor. His pup bounded over and started nuzzling into him.

'It won't be long Cat,' Ned said warmly. 'This helps them learn responsibility which is just as important.'

Catelyn scowled slightly as she hated the idea of her children missing their important lessons but the pups really did look adorable playing on the floor. Six pups. She didn't understand why the bastard had been included. Five pups would have shown the importance of her children and now they were sharing it with him. While she did have sympathy if he hadn't been included, mainly because he would likely help Robb to look after them, he wasn't a true Stark and therefore undeserving in her eyes. She was aware that her husband did not agree.

She noticed the pure white pup, the bastard's pup, looking at her with its red eyes looking as though it could see right through her. After a moment it seemed to sense her mood as it scurried over to Jon and started rubbing against Jon's leg. The signal was clear. Mine.

Jon petted his pup who had barely left his sight since they had found them. Jon knew his pup was different as it hardly made a sound, ever. Jon wasn't sure if it couldn't or wouldn't.

'Right,' Ned spoke to get his children's' attention. 'You can play with them today but you have to get back to your lessons tomorrow. Sleep while you can.' Ned smiled as he saw his children light up at the idea.

'Let's take them out to the Godswood,' Robb suggested. 'They can play in the wood.'

* * *

Catelyn followed Ned out of the hall and to his study. Ned sighed as if he knew what she was going to say.

'A couple of days away from their studies will do them no harm,' he said with a sigh. 'The pups won't survive if they are not looked after and no-one else will want to do it.'

'I know,' she said quietly as she sat down opposite him.

'But that's not why you're here,' he said gently.

'You told me that they were a gift from the old Gods,' she said quickly.

'I believe so,' Ned answered. 'Ser Rodrick also seems to agree. In fact that was the reason I said they could have them when Jon pointed out there were five.'

'Five?'

'There were five originally and Jon pointed out that there were five Stark children,' Ned managed to grind out. He often hated how Jon would not include himself as a 'Stark' but he also knew that Jon was not his child, not by blood.

'Where did the other one come from? The white one?' Catelyn asked with a more venom in her voice than she meant.

'Jon said he found it as they were leaving,' Ned huffed. Catelyn's dislike of Jon was well known and it hurt Ned to know that the truth would set both Catelyn and Jon free, but the truth was too dangerous to reveal. 'I'm glad he got one as he would have helped Bran and Rickon without needing to be asked.'

Ned's tone told Catelyn that the conversation was over. The day the 'bastard' was gone was the day she would be happy.

* * *

For over a week the Stark children were tired beyond belief. Sansa and Arya were much less receptive to Septa Mordane's lessons and Jon nearly got hurt when his eyes closed for a moment as Robb was swinging his sword at him. Ser Rodrik managed to stop Jon from being injured and then refused to teach either of them until the pups were sleeping through the night. Bran and Rickon fell asleep while learning about the Northern houses with Maester Luwin but the old maester just found it funny as he continued to read by himself.

The pups had grown since they had be rescued in the woods and it became clear that they would all likely survive. The population of Winterfell was also becoming accustomed to their presence as the pups were generally well behaved. Though Robb and Jon did have to apologise to Cook when their pups somehow made it down to kitchens.

Jon groaned as he poured milk onto a plate ready to feed his pup. The others would be along in a minute so he started the process. The pup seemed hungry, like always, and Jon was still very tired. Jon slouched back against the bed for a moment and closed his eyes as the pup watched him.

The pup gave Jon up as a lost cause and anxiously sniffed the milk before darting its pink tongue out tentatively to touch the white substance. The pup licked his chops and then bowed his head again and started to lick in earnest.

Jon started as he realised he had fallen asleep and woke feeling a little disorientated. He heard the licking and remembered that he was supposed to be feeding his pup. His eyes widened slightly as he saw his pup licking the milk by itself. Jon let out a sigh and smiled. The pup could feed himself now.

The door opened startling the pup and Jon as the others came in. The pup looked at the intruders with annoyance but did not run.

'What?' Robb asked as he saw the smirk on Jon's face and sat down. The others followed suit giving Jon their full attention.

'My pup was feeding himself until you all barged in,' Jon smiled tiredly.

'Really?' Arya sounded far too awake for Jon's liking. How did she have so much energy?

'Yeah,' Jon nodded. 'Go on,' he said quietly looking directly into his pup's red eyes.

The pup considered Jon for a moment before he went back to licking the milk enthusiastically.

'See,' Jon gestured towards his pup.

Robb poured milk onto two more plates and his pup cautiously approached the milk. Jon's pup looked up and appeared to give the slightest of nods as Robb's pup tentatively tried to eat on his own. Arya's pup went to the same plate as Jon's and tried herself only to dip her head too low and get milk up her nose, making her sneeze.

Arya laughed, followed by a large yawn and then said, 'Try again.' The pup looked worried and watched Jon's pup who was now eating at a rapid pace. Arya's pup soon got the hang of it and started eating quickly.

Sansa's, Bran's and Rickon's pups all watched their siblings closely and started to copy. The humans in the room barely dared to breathe while they watched, hoping that their pups could feed themselves and give their humans some rest.

'They can feed themselves,' Sansa finally broke the silence with a relieved sigh.

'It seems that way,' Robb agreed. Robb looked at his youngest brother to find Rickon curled up in a ball and sound asleep on Jon's floor.

'Does that mean we can just leave milk out for them now?' Bran asked with a yawn.

'Yes,' Jon answered with a weary smile.

'Good,' Arya replied as her eyes drooped and she rested her head on Jon's arm. 'Too tired,' her earlier wakefulness forgotten.

Her siblings could only agree.


End file.
